


Imagine

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, roleplay meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did as a quick meme for a roleplay blog on tumblr. Written in Mephistos view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Imagine Mephisto slamming you up against the wall as he takes your clothes off at a agonizingly slow pace and he nips at your skin, biting just too hard at random. He rubs up against you as your body grows hot. He finally has all your clothes off, his hands slide over the muscles on your back, he digs his nails in leaving red trails across your skin. 

He bites down on your collar bone and digs his nails into your shoulder blades as he lets out a deep growl. He kisses his way up your neck, his hands sliding their way down your back; his long slender fingers make their way down to your bottom. He slips his fingers inside you and you let out a grunt of pain from sharp nails before he captures your mouth with his and swallows your moans. You've become extremely hard now and he rubs his knee against your erection as he kisses you like there is no tomorrow. 

He continues to stretch you and he wraps his tongue around yours. You find it frustrating that Mephisto is still dressed but soon you forget that as he hits that spot inside you that makes you moan deep in his mouth. You feel heat start to gather in your groin and your body is feeling weak. He grabs your member with his other hand and gives it a squeeze before he ran his fingers along the underside. He's now at three fingers at this point, your breathing coming in pants. 

He continues to pump and finger you and you feel your balls tighten as you come, your sight turning white as he pulls out of you. You both slide to the ground, your breathing still heavy and he drapes his cape around you both as he kisses your face.


End file.
